


Let It Be

by Alltheshrinks



Series: The Wonder of You [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, The boys are Switch, but Jensen is the bottom in this story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Three years after the events of the Wonder of You, Jensen Ackles celebrates his 40th birthday with Jared, Allen, Laurie and most of the town. It’s the little things.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Wonder of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Let It Be

The sun hasn't even risen on this cool spring day in Harmon, when Jensen is awakened by Jared's very hot, very talented and very sinful mouth, sucking his cock down to the root.

The last remnants of sleep still clinging to his limbs, making his eyelids heavy and flutter. The warm and fuzzy feeling that his dream state has left him in is bleeding from his bones and being replaced by a burning ember of want and need.

Jensen threads this fingers through his boyfriend's long, dark locks and moans into the darkness of the room. Jared sucks on the tip, allowing his tongue to probe into the slit and lap up the drops of precome that has collected there. Jared swallows him down, taking him all the way back in his throat and just holds him there for a moment.

Jensen keens at the action, his hands caressing the younger man's scalp as he feels the warm, wet cavern that has him enveloped in sheer bliss, permeate the fog that sleep has left him with. Jared swallows again, rolling his balls between his fingers and gently tugging on the older man's scrotum.

When the younger man's long, dexterous fingers slip past his taint and slide oh so deliciously into Jensen's still gaping orifice from the night before, the older man lets out such a beautiful whimper, that Jared has to grab his own aching length to stop from coming at the sound.

Once the danger of prematurely ending this game is over, Jared adds another finger into Jensen's opening and pulls back to suck at the head of his throbbing appendage. Jensen fights the urge to buck his hips up and choke his lover, but it takes all of his will power to not grab the long locks trapped between his digits and just fuck Jared's face.

"Oh, God. Oh, Jared," Jensen is babbling incoherently into the otherwise quietness of the bedroom as he rocks down on Jared's long fingers and undulates up into the intoxicating, damp cocoon. He can not still his hips as the other man's talented hands work him open, methodically.

Jared applies circular strokes and uses the pads of his fingers to massage that button of nerves embedded deep inside his lover's channel until Jensen is a quivering mess underneath him.

The widower bobs his head up and down, the glorious suction and relentless assault on the glans of Jensen's dick creating a vortex of pleasure and burning, white-hot heat in his abdomen. 

Jared lets Jensen's drenched cock slip out of his mouth, immediately slapping the older man's stomach, spreading precome and salvia in its wake. The squelch of the lube under Jared's ministrations is so pornographic that the younger man could probably come from the sound alone.

Jensen is breathing erratically now, forceful pants mimicking that of a marathon runner, while those bitten off little moans are what Jared lives for.

Jared is a patient man, or he thinks so at least. He can tease and taunt with the best of them and virtually edge his lover all day long, however this morning, his own need to be inside the other man wars with drawing the moment out to make it last as long as possible.

Jensen makes the decision for him, by managing to growl out, "I need you, please," and trying to pull Jared up to his mouth. Jared goes, almost reluctantly, allowing the kiss to become heated and messy, while the other man eats at his mouth without an ounce of finesse. It's dirty and off-angle, tongues tangling around each other in an uncoordinated dance.

Jensen shifts his weight under Jared, splaying his long, lean legs out wantonly, canting his hips up chasing the delectable friction that comes from the skin on skin contact of their lower bodies.

Jared hooks one arm around Jensen's upper body and the other around his lover's strong thigh, bending it up against bed beside Jensen's head. He contorts the smaller man's body into a nearly knotted mess and then plunders his mouth again like a man dying of thirst laps up water.

Jared allows Jensen to rut up against his lower stomach, seeking out any contact that will offer relief from the throbbing ache of his engorged cock. Before the other man can find a rhythm, Jared lets go of Jensen's leg and reach for the lube on the nightstand.

The sun is just starting to creep up over the horizon, bathing the room, and both of them intertwined men into a soft light. Jared can make out the blitzed out and rapturous face that belongs to his partner, the ecstasy blossoming across his features.

Jared lines up and pivots his well-defined hips, sinking sinfully into that tight canal, past the first muscle, smoothly. He thrusts slowly, letting all of the sensations of penetrating the man beneath him to flood his senses with euphoria. It is building like a tidal wave, rocking in between the sun in the moon in a harmonious conclusion. This is unbridled passion, unrestrained lust, and unchallenged joining of two perfect and symbiotic beings as they collide again and again.

Jensen meets Jared's forceful thrusts with his own powerful and unyielding rhythm, crashing their hips and stomachs together in a near-religious experience. If there is a God, Jared bets his sweet ass that his face looks exactly like that of the man beneath him. Jensen is stunning, his long, unkempt locks are moist with perspiration, his cheeks a delightful and ruddy shade of pink, while a light sheen of sweat glistens across his brow.

Jared angles his hips again, the head of his cock bumping and dragging against Jensen's prostate in a skittering cacophony of pleasure and decadence. It's like blowing over the lip of a glass, the ease at which their bodies glide together in a symphonic masterpiece.

Jensen's balls tighten up against his body, signaling his impending release, it uncoils from his spine, while white-hot currents of electricity rip through his body. He sees fireworks explode behind his eyes and swears he hears angels sing, as his cock empties his seed all over both of their bodies.

Jared increases his pace, fucking into the pulsing and contracting hole with a sudden burst of speed.He corkscrews his hips once and Jensen's fluttering entrance clamps down on the younger man where their bodies are joined and he sails off the cliff into orgasmic release.

Jensen feels the warm, sticky evidence of their coupling paint his insides white like a pressure washer cleans siding. It is hot and gooey, so good that neither man wants to move as they float back down the earth.

Jared moves after several minutes of just resting on top of his supine lover, rolling onto one hip next to the other man in bed, and retrieves the washcloth from the nightstand. He makes quick work of cleaning the spunk from both of their bodies and then manhandles Jensen into the little spoon.

"Happy birthday," Jared whispers into his ear, placing a sloppy kiss to the warm skin right under the older man's earlobe.

"Hmmm," Jensen backs his ass up closer to Jared's lower body and pulls the covers further across their torsos. He twines their fingers together over his own stomach and settles back into a light doze.

*******

"No, Allen, tonight is Jensen's birthday party," Jensen hears Jared say over the phone as he brings in the last of the laundry from the line.

"Its actually fine," Jensen says as he puts the basket down and starts to fold up the towels that he has just brought in.

Jared meets his eyes and shakes his head. Fifteen-year-old Allen, with his last growth spurt and hazel eyes, has just made the varsity baseball team as a freshman. It is not unheard of, given the boy's height and talent, but it has also made the teenager in demand by the female members of his school.

One such teenager is seventeen-year-old, Abbey Gray, who is every boy's wet dream and every girl's worst nightmare. Abbey is not only the head cheerleader at Harmon’s High School, but she has won numerous beauty pageants and titles over her short life span. She is slight, blonde hair highlighted and blue eyes as pale as the morning sky, with legs that are tanned and continue on for days. Allen is smitten.

Jared hangs up the phone and looks at Jensen who is still folding the cotton rectangles into smaller, more manageable shapes and placing them on the couch.

"I told Allen to come straight home after practice, we have planned your birthday for months and one night away from Abbey is not that big of a deal," Jared says and sits down on opposite of the pile of towels.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Jay." Jensen answers, he knows that Allen is at that age where his friends are everything.

"It is a milestone and I want him here. He loves you, Jensen. One day, he is going to look back on all the times that he could have spent with you and be sorry." Jared doesn't like being the bad cop in his own household, but sometimes it is necessary because Jensen is wrapped around both of the Padalecki children's fingers.

Jensen decides to table the discussion in favor of asking the other man aboutthe guest list, "Are we sure having all of the town out here is a smart move?"

Jared smiles at how Jensen is still gun shy about allowing people from the town into their lives. Jensen still works several days a week at the garage, plays chess with Doc Beaver at lunchtime, but he still hasn't forgotten that the town was terribly afraid of him at one point in time.

"It is your big 40, Jensen," Jared leans in and kisses the older man over the top of the neatly folded laundry, then pulls back to stand up. "I have to get the tables set up, so I'll be right back."

Jensen watches the man that he loves so dearly walk out the back door and into the meadow that he mowed himself to allow space for the party. Jensen thinks it is ridiculous to have a birthday party after the one where his tumor made its presence known by crashing into him on the main street; effectively knocking him down and granting him otherworldly powers.

The mechanic busies himself with putting the towels and other linens away and then takes a moment to change into a newer flannel shirt that isn't fraying around the edges and his dark jeans that don't have any holes. He catches his reflection in the mirror and has to admit, tumor or not, forty looks good on him.

His dark hair is just starting to get snippets of gray in it and it is longer than he has allowed it to get in years. After the surgeons shaved his head to perform the surgery that would save his life, he had let it grow in a little longer on top to hide the ugly red scar that bisected his skull. He had still kept it short until this past winter when running Laurie to dance recitals and Allen to ball practice has left him with little time to do much besides work, which is when he found out that the longer hair drove Jared absolutely wild. It still wasn't as long as Jared's long, chestnut locks, but it was creeping over his ears and falling into his face.

His beard, which he had trimmed, but allowed to grow, was also getting patches of grey mixed in with the red and that also seemed to drive Jared wild. Had Jensen known that being too busy to properly groom himself was going to turn his boyfriend into a sex fiend, he would have grown it out when Jared and the kids had first moved to town.

Jensen shakes away the last vestiges of his musings, tucks his black t-shirt in, and leaves the bedroom. The guests will be arriving soon for the barbecue and beer that Jared has put together for his birthday and Jensen already regrets agreeing to this whole farce.

He is stepping out on the porch when he hears Chris truck pulling up the long drive and feels the smile spread across his face. Once the vehicle stops, Jensen takes the porch steps two at a time and is opening the door for Michela, who has been Chris's wife for two and a half years to hand Jensen a squirmy, eleven-month-old toddler named Ross. The boy goes willingly to the other man, laughing as Jensen airplanes him up in the air. Jensen pauses to kiss Ella on the cheek and hug Chris before turning his attention back to the boy babbling in his arms.

"Say, Uncle Jensen," the mechanic prompts, blowing raspberries on the boy's chubby middle, eliciting a series of giggles from the tike. Ross just coos back in gibberish and Jensen laughs when Jared approaches them.

"Ella," Jared says, hugging the woman tightly against his chest before releasing her to offer Chris the same treatment. He kisses Ross twice on his forehead and then surprises Jensen by planting a wet one right on the birthday boy's mouth.

"We are just about set up," Jared tells the couple and nods towards the side yard where tables, chairs, and a stage is set up. Chris follows Jared over to the stage and begins helping Jason and Rich plug in amps for the music of the evening. Their band isn't ready for the big time yet, but they have enough talent to perform at birthday parties and bar mitzvahs all over the area.

Jensen only has a moment to watch the men set up when the school bus pulls up the drive and lets the two Padalecki children off. Laurie, long-limbed and lanky like the men of the family, now a few weeks short of thirteen rushes up to take Ross out of Jensen's grasp.

"Be careful with him," Jensen chastises and Laurie ignores him in favor of placing the wiggly boy on her hip. Allen creeps up last, eyes stormy and hidden by the long bangs that serve as curtains for the teenager's forehead.

"Allen," Jared calls from across the yard and waves the teen over. "We need your help."

"I've got homework," Allen yells back, holding his backpack up for his father and Jensen to see.

"It's Friday, you never do your homework before Sunday night," Laurie says from beside the men, all the while tickling Ross.

Allen cuts his sister a death glare and then shrugs, "Fine." He heads towards the house at a snail's pace and Jensen wonders, not for the first time, what has gotten into the boy.

The next hour is a whirlwind of guest arriving, D.J., Robert Singer, Steven Williams, and Doctor Beaver all arrive one after another.Doc Beaver is carrying a very large, package and Jensen groans. The man has been like a father to him most of his life and after his brush with near death, the man makes no secret of his affection for Jensen, Jared, or the kids.

"Happy Birthday, Jensen," the gruff healer says to the man of the hour and places the package up against the table holding other presents.

Jensen accepts the open arms of the man and hugs him tightly, slapping his back and allowing the man to hold him at arm's length. "Let me look at you," the older man says, smacking Jensen's cheek gently.

"Thanks for coming, Doc." Jensen answers, "you didn't have to bring anything. "

"Nonsense, it is your 40th birthday. Calls for celebration." Doctor Beaver lets him go and then makes a beeline for Jared. The young widower and the physician have become closer in the last couple of years following Jensen's illness. He was the one who encouraged the younger man and was a shoulder to lean on when Jensen was struggling to walk and even to speak following his surgery.

Jensen watches with a huge smile on his face as the younger man and his doctor talk animatedly. The man moves on hug a still grumpy Al, actually coaxing a smile out of the teenager, before kissing Laurie on the head and tickling Ross under the chin.

"We are just about ready to start," Chris says to his left and Jensen smiles.

"Okay, good. Hey Chris, thanks for doing this," the mechanic says, the sincerity clear in his voice, as his eyes get a little misty, thinking about how he and Chris both have families now and are no longer lonely, but closer than ever. Michela even named their son after Jensen after he saved her other son, Berto, who he sees out of the corner of his eyes with some of Rich's children. The boys are playing with a hacky sack, while Laurie and Ross watch.

"Don't mention it, brother," Chris slaps him on the shoulder and adds, "You need to get up there with us."

Jensen laughs, with his head thrown back, and shakes his head. "No, I don't play in public, you know that." It is not a secret to the other man that Jensen plays and has an amazing voice, but he is still super bashful when it comes to crowds.

"Alright, we will revisit this a few beers in," the other man acquiesces and leaves to join the other men already on the stage in front of the crowd.

Doctor Beaver picks that moment to come sliding up to the younger man and places the large box in Jensen's hand. It isn't very heavy and Jensen meets the older man's eyes. "Open this one now," the healer says, smiling at him fondly.

Jensen takes ahold of the wrinkle tissue paper and twine that is holding the gift together.The box is flat, about a foot and a half wide, and roughly three feet long. Jensen sits on the edge of one of the tables and opens the top. There, tucked in bubble wrap and foam is a beautiful, dark mahogany acoustic guitar. He looks at the guitar and back to the doc and at the guitar again.

"Here," the older man takes it out of the box and hands it to a teary-eyed Jensen, who wipes his eyes before allowing the other man to put the strap over his head. "Jared said that you've had your eye on this," the doctor nods at Jared who is approaching them.

"I love it," the guitar is the same one that Jensen has been looking at for at least three years at the music shop in San Francisco, which is right next to where Laurie has dance lessons twice a week. Jensen just never could justify spending the money on it, even though it is an exquisite piece of workmanship.

Jensen plucks the strings and begins tuning the instrument, strumming out a few chords of _Let It Be_ to the cheers of all of the onlookers. His face reddens with embarrassment, but Jared thinks its the cutest thing he has ever seen. He manages to divest himself of the strap and place the guitar back in the case, before grabbing Jared's face between his hands and crashing their mouths together.The guest all erupts into a cacophony of catcalls and whistles and Jensen's face is even redder when he finally let's go, but his eyes are so bright and his smile splits his face into.

*******

Things finally settle down somewhere after midnight, Chris band has exhausted their extensive knowledge of cover songs and requests and most of the town has gone home. Ross and Laurie are both sleeping on the couch when Jensen comes into check on them.

The youngest member of the Padalecki clan opens her vivid kaleidoscope colored eyes when Jensen picks Ross up, who is out like a light. The girl nuzzles the boy's hair and kisses his cheek before Jensen lays the child over his shoulder. He isn't expecting Laurie to fling her arms around him and squeezes her back the best he can with a twenty-five-pound toddler in his arms.

"I love you, Jensen," Laurie says, looking up at him like he had literally hung the moon.

The mechanic feels himself choke up and he bends down to kiss her without disturbing Ross. "I love you, too, kiddo." He ruffles her hair and says, "why don't you head to bed, it's late?"

Laurie nods her curly, brown head and yawns before starting up the stairs, she takes one and then turns around, "Jensen?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

The girl licks her lips in perfect imitation of her father and says, "Happy birthday. I'm so glad you didn't die." Jensen is speechless as the sleepy girl turns and runs up the stairs.

Chris picks that moment to come in the door and Jensen offers to carry the slumbering boy out to the car. Ross only wakes up once while Jensen is strapping him into his seat and then finally he and Jared are left alone in the yard with Allen.

"We will clean up tomorrow, okay?" Jared says to Allen and wraps his arm around the young man's shoulders as they head inside.

Once the lock the doors, Allen hugs Jensen a little tighter than normal and says, "Happy birthday."

Jensen hugs him back tightly, smelling the shampoo in his messy hair, as a fifteen-year-old Al is almost as tall as he is. "I love you, buddy," and with that the teenager is up the steps to his room.

Jared wordlessly grabs the birthday boy by the hand and drags him to their room, by the time they are both sweaty and tangled together, heart rates finally slowing down, Jensen speaks. "Do you ever miss when I was really smart?" The mechanic sounds almost wistful.

Jared turns to look at the other man in the low light, "Jensen? You are still really smart," he punctuates the sentence with a kiss. "And you are really fucking hot. How do you not know how hot you are?"

"So the truth comes out, you only want me for my body?" Jensen laughs and rakes his fingers through Jared's long, sweat-dampened locks.

"You goddamn right I want you for your body," Jared says straddling the other man and dragging the covers over the top of their bodies. "I might love you a little, too"

Jensen is giggling beneath him, tremors that Jared can't see or hear but can feel them all the same. "Good, cause I might love you a little, too. A little too much and a little too often."

"I can live with that," Jared whispers before devouring the other man's mouth.  
  


Jensen can’t imagine a better birthday than this one. 


End file.
